1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dividers between front and rear seating compartments of automobiles, and more particularly to a bullet-resistant partition for police vehicles, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements have been used in the past for separating prisoners from policemen in vehicles. Some have been devised simply for privacy, and some have been devised specifically for taxicabs. U.S. patents disclosing such devices, some of which include roll-bars, are as follows:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,214,211 Setina Oct. 26, 1965 3,441,309 Halstead April 29, 1969 3,469,090 Redus Sept. 23, 1969 3,547,217 Garza Oct. 16, 1969 3,666,313 Halstead May 30, 1972 Re.27,942 Setina March 19, 1974 12/23/75 641599 2 101 65.00CK 12/23/75 641599 2 102 18.00CK ______________________________________
The usual privacy-type partitions are found in limousines where the arrangements are built in by the factory. For the bullet-resistant type of partitioning, many have been devised for after-market installation in conventional vehicles. Some such arrangements are shown in the above-described patents.
There has remained a need for greater security, ease of installation, and ease of operation. The present invention is directed toward answering this need.